


punishment upon you

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lucifer is sick of mc defying him i guess, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Slight Dirty Talk, highly problematic i guess, i don't know why i did this, i don't make any rules, lucifer is a dom and a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: you struggle against the restraints, too tight, the bruised skin of your wrists on the verge of giving up under the friction of the rope keeping them bound above your head. lucifer sure did a splendid job of tying you up as punishment for once again crossing him.« please, lucifer, i beg you, just let me go. »you keep pleading, hoping he would stop.« i’m sorry i’ve disobeyed you. i’ll be good from now on. please, stop. »but you don’t have a pact with lucifer and therefore no way to make him obey you. he is a demon — a rather powerful one, and you know, deep inside, that nothing you’ll ever say will save you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 187





	punishment upon you

**Author's Note:**

> this is super problematic i'm sorry i don't even know what got into me.

you’re begging him to stop. you don’t want this, you’re hurting and tears are streaming down your reddened cheeks.

your pleas are interrupted by whimpers and moans, because no matter how much you hate lucifer — right now and on a regular basis — you can’t deny that you **_love_** the feeling of his tongue.

you struggle against the restraints, too tight, the bruised skin of your wrists on the verge of giving up under the friction of the rope keeping them bound above your head. lucifer sure did a splendid job of tying you up as punishment for once again crossing him.

**« please, lucifer, i beg you, just let me go. »** _you keep pleading, hoping he would stop._ **« i’m sorry i’ve disobeyed you. i’ll be good from now on. please, stop. »**

but you don’t have a pact with lucifer and therefore no way to make him obey you. he is a demon — a rather powerful one, and you know, deep inside, that nothing you’ll ever say will save you.

lucifer will toy with you, take great delight in watching you squirm and struggle and beg for release. to him, he was in his perfect right to _punish_ you. actually he feels like he had been kind enough.

for months, he warned you, made very clear that he was a demon, the one and only lucifer, avatar of pride, and that he wouldn’t hesitate to _hurt_ you if you were to disobey him once too much. anyone would have listened, cowered in fear but you ? oh, no, you kept defying him, going against his orders, making pacts with all his brothers — and look where it got you ? tied up in his room, you can’t even summon the brothers to help you as you can’t seem to use magic, all your powers latent, sleeping inside of you, waiting to be roused.

of course, his brothers must be looking all over the house of lamentations for you, especially mammon and asmodeus who can’t seem to stay away from you for very long and he had cast a powerful spell on his door. no one will save you.

and lucifer isn’t doing this because he _desires_ you, no, lucifer dislikes you — he doesn’t dislike the sight of your naked body, bruised skin, the fear perspiring of your every pore. seeing you like this, he knows : nothing would have broken you the way this could, not pain, not anything. you’re just like him in a way, proud beyond reason.

maybe you’ve never had these things done to you before ? maybe you were planning on waiting for the right person, which would explain why you still hadn’t given in to asmodeus’s charms. maybe you wanted to give yourself to one of his brothers ? oh, that would be even better — to see the look on your face at supper when you’ll have to face them, shameful. will you manage to keep up the appearances that you are strong ? stronger than him ? he’ll make sure you can’t.

by the time he’s finished with you, everything in your head will be him, him and only him — wether because of the fear, or because you will want more, crave all the things he could (and will) do to you. either of those option would please him.

**« oh, hell. »**

you gather the little strength you have left to not buck your hips to his mouth. it feels so good, and you feel it coming. you shut your eyes tight, turn your head away. _think about something gross, don’t give him what he wants_ you say to yourself, but doubt it would do much to help you.

lucifer smirks against your heat, his lips leave your core and you sigh in both relief and frustration. you were so close. you open your eyes again.

**« you are not allowed to come, kitten. »** _the pet name makes you shiver, you hate it._ **« look at me when i pleasure you. »**

his voice is cold and severe and you find yourself unable to avert your gaze, no matter how you want to stop looking at him in between your legs. lucifer is a lot of things, and attractive is definitely one of them.

you stopped whining at this point, quietly waiting for it to be over — you hope it will be quick, but doubt lucifer will let you go before thoroughly messing you up.

his lips encircle your hardened bud, suck and tease it until you’re nothing but a shamelessly moaning mess. your legs are trembling.

**« lucifer, »** _you whisper, out of pleasure this time, and if your cheeks weren’t so red already, you would have blushed._ **« oh god, lucifer, you’re so good. »**

**« and i’m not nearly done with you. but don’t forget that you have to keep ahold of yourself, i forbid you to cum. you wouldn’t want me to have to punish you further, right ? »**

you shake your head. no, you want him to let you go. you want to go back to your room, take a shower, wash away the feeling of him — you want to go home, _home to the human world_.

but lucifer **_wants_** you to come undone on his tongue, he wants to keep tormenting you and he want to be able to blame it on you. he wants you to believe that you made him do it.

you feel his wet soft muscle slinding past your fold, inside you and you arch your back against the wall. if it weren’t for the ropes binding your arms upward — the ropes you are gripping with all your might, trying to contain yourself — you would have crumbled to the ground. no way your legs wouldn’t have given way under so much pleasure.

**« stop, lucifer, stop. i won’t last. i can’t… »**

and here you feel the tears prickling at your eyes again. you really don’t want to come like this, not because of _him._ he doesn’t stop though, not until you’re crying out his name in pleasure. you come on his tongue and he collects every last remain of your orgasm and _swallows it_.

he finally steps away and you can breath again. you tug at the restraints again.

**« let me go. you got what you wanted right ? you taught me a lesson, i will remember it. i’ll swear to never cross you again. »**

you’ll be fine if he stops there. you’ll manage to pretend nothing happened — you think. but his gloved hand grips your hip and he invades your personal space yet again.

**« come on, you won already. i broke down in front of you, i’ve cried out your name in pleasure, i’ve begged you for more, what could you possibly want more ? »**

**« it’s true that you gave me what i wanted, but my dear, i don’t think i’ve heard you scream nearly enough. »**

he opens up your legs, and you know that the good thing to do now is wrap them around his hips. you won’t cry or beg this time. it’s not going to change anything and you won’t give him the satisfaction anymore.


End file.
